The invention relates to a drum cutting machine having a rotary drum. The lateral surface of the rotary drum is provided with a multiplicity of holes. Arranged along the contour of the rotary drum are a plurality of blades. The invention also relates to a blade box for such a drum cutting machine.
Such machines are used for grinding cereal grains. The cereal grains are introduced into the interior of the rotary drum and move toward the outside through the holes provided in the lateral surface of the rotary drum. The blades are arranged in the immediate vicinity of the lateral surface of the rotary drum. As soon as a cereal grain projects out through the hole, it comes into contact with one of the blades by rotation of the rotary drum, and so a part of the cereal grain is cut off.
For proper functioning, it is important for the blades to be positioned precisely in relation to the rotary drum. For this purpose, in previous drum cutting machines there is provided a blade box, the shape of which roughly matches the contour of the rotary drum. The precise position of the blades is defined by shims. The positioning of the shims and the fastening of the blades require fine adjustment, which is carried out manually in a time-consuming manner. Since the fine adjustment has to be carried out individually for each blade, a high degree of complexity results overall.